The Villa in the Mountain
by Dark phased
Summary: After she was cheated on Yukino goes on a trip but something happens on the first night? She's being followed by someone? Will she be safe or will be another victim?
1. Yukino leaves

**Yukino's pov**

I was on my way to meet with Karen. She was my stalker but she tells me I'm her girlfriend and that we've been together for the past few months. I wanted to find a way to tell her I wasn't ready for a relationship but I wasn't sure how to at first but I knew I had to get creative with something. Of course when I first brought this up to her in the kindest way I could think of she told me that she knew what was best for me. Leaving no room for objections.

I had a bag with me and was proud of myself.

I was proud of myself for a things and one of them was that I got a promotion. My promotion was to be a travel writer so I could go anywhere in the world and do entries and make posts online. Not only that I could even go to the best hotels and meet celebrities in person.

I knew Karen wanted to meet a few and now I felt like I could help her with that.

I went to Karen's job and she was an owner of a bar that was in a pricey range.

I was around the corner when I saw her outside. I took a breath and was about to walk out to greet her but stopped in my tracks when I saw her get on one knee.

_'Wait. What is she doing?'_

My eyes widened and my heart stopped when I saw her pull out a small box that looked like it was for a ring. I got my phone out and made sure it was on silent and that the flash was off as I took a photo along with recording everything.

I leaned in a little closer and heard everything.

"You and I have been together for a long time now. I want more time with you. Madame Jenny Reallight, will you marry me?"

I heard Jenny say yes then left the area without them seeing me.

I made it back to our shared apartment and began packing my things.

As I was packing I felt so betrayed. I didn't understand what I did I tried to tell her in the past that I didn't want to be with her but unlike her I was forward about it. What did I do that made Karen go behind my back?

I got my laptop and looked for a hotel that was far from this apartment and soon found one. I booked a room for a couple of days then headed out.

I went to my sister's home since she told me if I needed to I could just stay a night. Lucky for me she wasn't home and I went straight to my room. I sat on the bed and sobbed.

When I was done crying I got a call and checked the caller ID only to see that it was Karen.

I ignored it, I couldn't talk to her. I didn't want to hear what she had to say.

I then checked my laptop for any messages only to see that I had one from Lucy.

_Blondhime: Hey Yukino, I'm going on a trip with Erza. I hope you're doing okay._

I messaged back.

_Snow: I'm alright. I'll be busy for the next few days but if you get a call or message from Karen tell her I got called away from work._

I closed my laptop after that and got ready for bed.


	2. Adventure to the Villa

**Yukino's pov**

The following day I had left out of the hotel and went to a different city.

I was still heartbroken from the betrayal so I didn't really talk to anyone.

When I made it to the other hotel it was a five star hotel and the suite I was in had one extra bedroom but I stayed by myself.

I wasn't sure why but I felt this tension as if something was wrong with this hotel. I ignored the feeling and got out a new notebook that I had bought.

I began writing side notes as to what I wanted for a story. I wasn't even thinking about romance but at this point all I could think about was writing about paranormal activity things.

I frowned to myself. I had nothing of the sort and movies have already been made about ghosts trying to kill people in their homes. I looked out the window then went to look out of it.

"What could I write about?"

Just then I got a call from Lucy and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Yukino. Are you at the Tartaros Hotel?"

"Yes but I'll be heading out soon. Why?"

"The news is saying that there's going to be a severe snow storm in that area.

"Alright then, thank you."

With that the call was over.

I took a seat on the couch but jumped the moment I felt something touch me.

I looked behind me and saw nothing there but a wall.

I felt my shoulder and went back to the desk to write more notes.

I couldn't really focus on my notes but I left my hotel room and went to my car to drive away.

I was still hurt from Karen's betrayal but I wanted to get away from crowded places in the mean time.

I didn't bother to call my older sister or my cousin. I was bad luck after all, so I didn't want to be a burden to them.

I went on driving but couldn't stop thinking about last night so I tried to think of anything scary to write about. Just then my phone rang and I answered.

It was my older sister.

"Yuki, where are you."

"I'm on the road and was looking for ideas but I can't think of anything."

"Alright. Just checking in on you. Karen called me asking me where you were. Something about your stuff gone from your place?"

I narrowed my brow.

"I was given a task from my job that required me to leave suddenly."

"Alright then, be careful."

The call was over and I went on driving through the open road.

I remembered that before leaving the Tartaros Hotel a worker mentioned something about a haunted Villa home far north of the mountain.

"That villa home has its own cemetery that is on the other side so that it is hidden from the guests that come here. Guests are more than welcomed to walk around there. Some even go up the mountain to stay overnight."

I nodded and went to drive up there. I'm not one for scary things but currently I had no sense for romance.

I thought about it then nodded.

"Sounds like a great plan. Maybe I'll go get cameras and have a look at the Villa home."

I managed to find a store that sold all sorts of cameras and began select which cameras to get. I even bought a new laptop, a large drone, two small drones and night vision goggles. I wondered if I was going overboard but I wanted to make sure I had what I needed for this trip. When I done I drove back on the path of the Villa home.

As I was going up the mountain I saw how it was late Fall by the hotel but it was snowing more and more up the mountain.

When I got to the Villa home I was amazed at the view and went inside.

I went straight to the third floor and saw that the master bedroom was more like a mini pent house but without all the glass windows. There were three bedrooms, a large common area and two bathrooms and a kitchenette.

After unpacking all of my things I began setting up the cameras in all of the rooms and put new batteries into the drone.

When I was done setting up all of the cameras I got out my new laptop and began charging it.

I wasn't one for adventures but thanks to my classes oh photography I knew how to set up a camera and the interest of adventure had came to me.

"Maybe I could write a novel or something out of this trip."

I got out my notes that I wrote from the hotel and looked over them. They were notes from what was shared with me by a couple of the workers.

Suite 371 ranked the third most haunted room after suite 262.

Suite 371 is known for having a father and daughters staying but during one of the most rainy days of the week the father left on trip away from his daughter. The daughter was last seen walking in the forest going up and down the mountain.

No one knows if the girl is still alive or not but guests have seen and heard a girl crying and sometimes a small shadow figure would be close by.

Other guest who have stayed in 371 have mentioned that if the girl likes to mess with the guests like play with their hair if she likes them but will push the guests that she hates.

I looked away.

"They make it sound like she was killed."

I grabbed my phone and went to have a look around the Villa.

"Alright, check out each room starting with the attic."

I left my room and made our way to the attic.


	3. The Stalker

**Yukino's pov**

As soon as I made it to the end of the hallway I noticed the window there and blinked.

I went to it and saw that there wasn't a lock on it which meant if someone had to find a way in all they had to do was climb up to this window. I opened it up only to feel some relief when I saw that this window was way to high for anyone to just climb straight up.

I closed it then looked down the hallway at the room I was staying in and then left to the attic. When I got to the attic I saw that it was rather empty but there was a sheath of a knife in there. I went to it but saw that the knife was missing but next to it was a carving in the wall.

_**'M wins and losses.'**_

I saw so many marks of wins but only four losses.

I wondered what it meant and who would do it then I left the attic to have a look on the second floor. I entered into a room but noticed that it was more of a entertainment room. I went to the next door but I stopped quiet and listen.

Sure enough I heard a faint sound of music being played from inside.

I got the small camera ready and was carefully opening the door. I saw that indeed there was no one in there but the music was coming from a music box. I went on walking into the room only to see a little model of the mountain in the middle of the room. I blinked at the amazing work and crouched down to get a better look at it. My eyes slightly widen when I had found something.

It was a box of people figures. I took one out and smiled.

It was of a little girl that had black hair.

I looked out the window. The sun was starting to set but I noticed something from afar.

I looked at my camera screen and zoomed in only to get a better look at what it was that caught my eye.

There was a person outside coming out of the bushes.

Just then the figure turned their head but wasn't looking back at me. I watched as the figure began walking but then I saw that they had the knife that was missing from the attic. I went closer to the wall to avoid being spotted but failed to see the light switch and turned on the lights of the room only for it to light the snow where the figure was and getting the figure's attention. I quickly turned them off making the room dark again but looked into my camera to watch the figure.

I was scared but now I knew that the person had the knife that was missing from the attic.

I looked at my camera screen and watched as the figure was looking at the snow.

I shivered the moment the figure's head turned and they turned to leave the area to head back into the forest.

I made a run back to the room being careful not to turn on any of the lights out of fear that the figure would see me if they turned around.

When I got back to the room I locked the door and I got my camera hooked up to my laptop. Since I had the camera I was able to have the camera to see the figure without the figure seeing it while we were hiding in the dark room. I was able to use my phone to do the controls on my other camera so when I had spotted the figure I was able to zoom in.

I saw the figure up close and saw that the figure wore a black cloak and wore a black eye patch over their right eye. They had the knife in their hand and they had long dark hair.

They had stopped walking when the light had been turned on making them look down at the snow which gave me enough time to have the light turned off before they had looked up. However when the figure did look up they were looking back at the camera with a sinister expression but had left away into the forest.

I was scared.

"What was that just now?"

I'm not sure but they looked to be a normal person. Then why do they have a knife?

"Okay I'll stay in here in the dark. If I have a chance that person won't come back, if they do, I'll head back to the hotel."

I mentally agreed on that plan and I chose to send the footage to Lucy who was also into this horror stuff.

The room wasn't too dark but thanks to the windows on the other side of the common area I could see fairly in the dark. I also had the door locked and just then I looked at my phone to see that she got a text.

_Lucy: That's scary. You have to get out of there._

_Me: I will but it's dangerous right now._

_Lucy: Alright, please be careful_

I nodded then I checked my phone to check my camera only to see that the figure was coming back.

"They're back."

I got a camera ready and snuck into the hallway and went to the open window. I kept an eye on my camera but saw that the figure had opened the main door of the Villa home.

I quietly made our way out of the Villa home through the window which was perfect since there wasn't any windows that gave me away for the person.

I made a run for it through the snow and made it into the woods.

I had parked the car in the middle of the woods but I wasn't sure just where to run since I was also trying to get away from the figure. They did have a knife on them and I was scared of what would happen to me if they found me.

I found the car but to me something seemed off. I found the car rather easily but I wasted no time to get in. I quickly turned the car on making the car light turn on.

The moment the car lights flashed on I saw the figure standing a few feet from the car with the knife in hand. I backed the car away and drove away. Out of fear I looked at one of the side mirrors only to see that the figure was running catching up to me on foot.

I couldn't believe it.

"They're catching up."

How is that possible?! Did they run track in school?!

I drove the car even faster to get away but I got lost in the forest and it seemed that the further I went in the more snow that came. I was scared but I soon lost track of the person but then stopped the car.

I trying to catch my breath from that rush. After getting my breath under control I did a nervous laugh.

"That was crazy."

Now as soon as I was clear I could head back to the hotel. I mean, it should behind me since I'm deep in the forest.

I nodded but felt something was wrong.

_'Hold on, that person was able to keep up, is it possible that they might be close by?_

I turned the lights off and my eyes adjusted to the dark. I looked around but then I looked over ahead.

Not too far ahead I could see lights. They're not moving so I was guessing it's a house.

I began to drive but the car wasn't moving.

"Am I stuck?"

I looked in the review mirror only to be in fear.

"Oh no..."

I looked behind me to see the figure coming towards the car. I was scared but I took off one of my shoes.

The snow is deep and I knew I couldn't outrun them but if it buys us time to run, I'll do it.

I got out of the car and chucked my shoe so hard that it hit the figure in the head causing them to take a few steps back. I made a run for it.

As I ran I saw the figure chasing after me. I had already taken my other shoe off and threw it, hitting the figure. However this time when they got hit they rolled on the ground only to chase after me again. I was scared at this point since I had a feeling that this person was going to capture me.

Before I knew it I had lost sight of where I was going.

The snow was making it hard to see and on top of that there were trees everywhere. So one wrong move such as running into a tree will make a whole lot of snow fall on you.

'Wait, that's it.'

On purpose I ran towards a tree and quickly kept running while hearing snow fall behind me.

'That should do it.'

I kept running and to my relief I remembered that the house that I had spotted wasn't too far I kept running but soon turned a corner and crashed into someone.

I was scared thinking that it was the person who had been chasing me. I looked up and saw that it was a woman.

The woman was tall. She had long scarlet hair that was put into four thick braids and she wore a long sleeve black jacket that had a black cape. She wore a large hat and the woman helped me up.

"Did you just run from that car just now?"

"Yes."

The woman nodded then saw that I didn't have my shoes on. She picked me up and took me into her home.

When we got inside the lady had be to sit by the fire place and then she took her coat off.

"I'm Irene Belserion."

I nodded.

"I'm Yukino."

Just then the door opened and we both saw a girl that looked about a year older then me. My eyes widened when I saw who it was.

It was Lucy's girl friend, Erza.

"Erza?"

Erza looked at me and I saw that she was holding a snowball on her head.

Ms. Irene went to her.

"What happened?"

Erza looked at me.

"Yukino threw her shoe at me.

Ms. Irene smiled and got at look at the bruise that was forming.

"She got you pretty good."

I looked at her.

"Sorry about that."

Erza nodded.

"It's okay. You were being chased. I was the first one you hit but when you threw your second shoe you hit the person chasing you. Who is currently under the snow from that tree you ran into."

I blinked and Ms. Irene looked at me.

"What were you doing in the mountains?"

I looked away.

"I was just exploring the Tartaros Hotel and the Villa Home of the mountains but then from out of nowhere that person came after me when I was trying to leave."

Ms. Irene had a hand on her chin.

"I am aware of who you're talking about. Erza and I saw a light being turned on but was quickly turned off when we were driving by."

I was scared.

"Dumb question of me but is the person who chased me kind or dangerous?"

Erza nodded.

"They're very dangerous but so far my mother has managed to escape from them. The family members of the Villa Home haves the best record of being a hunters. However the last member was banned from the city, however they're not one to let their prey go so easily."

"So why do they allow guests to the mountain where she is?"

Ms. Irene looked away.

"The people who run the hotel and city are the business men. Most of them value the money that comes in for challenges while one of them would rather hear about guests being treated like animals. Do you have the paper?"

I nodded and handed it to her and she nodded showing me the small print.

"The moment you sign and come here any member of that family will give you the first night to relax because the following nights will be of them hunting you down. Rules have it that you can do as you please even fight back but they will kill you."

I was even more scared.

"Wait they have killed people? It's like we're living in a horror movie."

Erza nodded.

"My mother and I come once a month here to challenge each member that lives there. If you have been to the attic then you know that one of them keeps track of how many people they have killed."

I looked at the floor only for my eyes to widen as I remembered all those marks from the attic so then I looked at the paper.

"How do we beat them?"

"You have to convince them that you're sparring."

Irene stood up and turned to head out.

"They won't fatally attack until tomorrow night so we could stay indoors tonight."

I blinked but we all followed after Ms. Irene to head to the forest. I was scared but stayed close.

"So where are each of those family members?."

Ms. Irene thought about it.

"As for right now the others, they're all out in different countries. We'll have it easy this month since it's just the youngest member."

We were in the forest looking for our enemy without calling them but then I looked behind me only to see that there was something on the ground but then I went to check on what it was. I moved the snow out of the way to get a better look.

My eyes widened when I saw that it was person who chased us.

They were passed out on the ground and was soaked from the snow. I crouched down and felt their forehead then Erza came to me.

"Mother, it's the youngest member."

I blinked.

"Wait, the one that's been chasing me?"

Irene nodded.

"The youngest member is a hunter after all, but they won't attack you on the first night. That's the rule all of them to follow chase you as a warning yes, but they wouldn't kill you."

I felt her cheek and sympathy took over as I dusted the snow off her. This person had to be freezing to the point that they were numb if nothing else.

Erza looked at me.

"You're helping her?"

"Yes, but, I'd feel wrong if we just left her out here."

Ms. Irene nodded.

"Alright, let's get them into the basement."

Ms. Irene picked her up and took her into the basement.

I took the person's cloak off and took off my own cloak to put it on them.

I wasn't sure why I was helping this person but all I hoped for is that she wouldn't wake up while we were in there. I rubbed her forehead and gave her a pill for her fever that she was starting to get. She had their head tilted so she could drink some water.

After that I nodded then I looked back at them then I saw the knife and took it from them. Suddenly concern came over me.

_'Did the knife stab them when the snow fell on them?'_

No sign of blood then I rose to my feet.

"That should do it."

We left the basement and Ms. Irene locked it and we all went back to the Villa home to the main room that we were all going to spend the night in.

Only one thought remained on my mind.

_'Was she really going to warn me or kill me if help didn't come?'_

When we got to the room I made sure to send a text to Lucy to let her know that I was safe and that Erza and her mother were with me. I went onto my laptop to think of what else to write but then stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Erza smiled.

"Yukino, Lucy texted me saying that someone was chasing you and that's how we came out."

Ms. Irene nodded.

"Indeed. You gave me quite the scare but to know that you stopped the youngest member like that was impressive."

I blushed.

Ms. Irene placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm certain that the youngest member will go easy on you if she chases you again."

"How come?"

"She must have felt something warm from you. She responds rather quickly but she's too weak to move right now."

I nodded then I went to set up cameras. When I was done I froze and Erza looked at me.

"Yukino, what's wrong?"

"The window...it's open..."

She looked and at the end of the hallway the window was wide open. I got my camera out and zoomed in only to see that there were finger prints.

"I'm scared."

Erza looked at me.

"Let's get into the room."

We both went into the room and agreed to sleep in the same bed for the first night.


	4. Her name is Minerva

**Yukino's pov**

It was hard for me to sleep but lucky for me Erza and Ms. Irene had agreed to share the bed with me. On top of that we had cameras recording non stop. As I layed on the bed I heard some shuffling near me but I figured it was just Lucy moving in her sleep. I looked at her and sure enough she was moving in her sleep but the shuffling sound didn't match what she was doing. I just layed there but then I suddenly felt cold despite being under the blanket and next to Lucy.

I turned to lay on my side and face the wall only to see something from the corner of my eye. I tried to ignore it so I just closed my eyes only to feel a little more scared when it felt like I was being watched.

I just layed there silently begging for morning to come.

I was woken up by sunlight and sat up to see that Lucy here and she was checking the camera.

"Lucy? Is something wrong?"

Lucy looked at me and Erza was surprised.

"What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?"

Ms. Irene smiled.

"Yukino, you have a kiss mark on your face and whatever it was, it was right next to you."

I got right out of bed and looked at my reflection in the mirror only to see that it was true.

There was indeed a dark kiss mark on my forehead then I went back to my side of the bed only to see a note there and picked it up.

_I knew you were awake, thank you for the warmth_

Fear took over me then Ms. Irene pulled me over to join them to look at the footage from the night before.

On the screen it showed all of us sleeping but around 1am a dark figure had appeared in the room. The dark figure to the form of a kid and she was hiding behind one of the seats because it showed that I had looked around then turned to lay on my side.

The child figure waited for a bit longer then came to my side of the bed. They then turned into a much older figure and leaned in to kiss me. After that they wrote something on the notebook I had next to me.

The figure stayed until about 6am in the morning and left.

When we were done watching that Lucy looked at me and spoke.

"Yukino..."

"Just what was that? The figure was a child but then turned into an adult."

Lucy looked at my notebook.

"Well they did write something maybe we can ask them some things."

I nodded then wrote in my notebook. Ms. Irene came to me placing her hands on my shoulders.

"That was Minerva. She sometimes turns into a child in order to get through small spaces."

Erza frowned.

"She came at night. We might have to get another camera just to see what she looks like."

Lucy looked at me.

"Wait, should we try the drone first?"

I looked at it then nodded.

I got it ready and Lucy had the camera set up so we could all see what the drone was seeing.

With that I flew the drone out of our room main window and had it to fly.

We watched on the laptop to see everything.

**On the screen.**

The drone was flying up towards the top of the hotel and not too far behind the hotel was the cemetery only to see that it was large. The drone then flew down to find the basement.

The basement doors were open and the drone flew right in.

As it was flying the basement was kind of dark but not dark enough to not see.

The drone went on flying through the dark but then clicking footsteps could be heard so then the drone turned around only to see a figure with a gleaming eye looking at it.

It was Minerva.

She was sitting on the bench that she was sleeping on but had gotten up from.

Minerva was holding the cloak that I had left in there and she stepped closer to the drone.

Now that she was very close their eye color was green and she had long black hair that hung to her lower back.

The drone began to fly backwards causing Minerva to follow it.

When the drone got outside Minerva came out as well.

The Minerva turned out to be a beautiful female wearing the same cloak that I wanted to help out of the snow the other night. She had cream tone skin and now that her cloak was dry she was wearing it.

She looked kind of scary but she began to follow the drone even more.

She then looked at my cloak then held it close to her. Not only did she have my cloak but she also had one of my shoes that I had thrown at her.

She turned to leave the Villa and made her way back into the forest.

I turned the screen off after that then Lucy looked at me.

"That Minerva female is creepy."

Ms. Irene smiled.

She's not in her hunter mood so we have time to explore the Villa."

Lucy and I looked at her.

"Ms. Irene?"

"Yes?"

"What will Minerva do to me if she captures me?"

"I wouldn't know all too much. For the most part she kills but I noticed that she didn't tear your cloak to shreds. I have a feeling that she'll just toy with you first."

Lucy was nervous.

"Alright. So what can we do to get away from her?"

I then thought back about something. I still had her knife so I went to get it. I left out of the room after that with them following me. I lead them to the entertainment room where I had found that house model. Lucy saw the model and blinked.

"Wow who made these?"

Ms. Irene's expression turned into a stoic one.

"Minerva made this. However this one is just from when she was a child. There's another one around here somewhere that is more up to date."

Lucy looked at her.

"Up to date?"

Erza nodded then opened the box up that had the people.

"All these people are those who lived in the city. Every time Minerva or someone from her family kills they make a model of the person."

Ms. Irene looked at us.

"Bring this model to the common area and I'll get the other one."

We nodded and did as she said.

When we were in the common area Ms. Irene had a much bigger model of the Villa Home and the mountains. Lucy went to it.

"Amazing. Minerva built all of this?"

Erza looked at her mother who nodded.

"Yes. Not only that she has seen all of us."

Lucy blinked.

"How can you tell?"

Ms. Irene pointed and we were all shocked to see four little wooden models of ourselves in the common area. I was in shock but then I looked for Minerva's model only to find hers facing the Villa. I grabbed her model and looked at it then I grabbed the child one that I looked at the other day to compare them.

It was also Minerva.

Just then I looked over my shoulder only to see Minerva standing right outside the window staring at me.

I didn't say anything then she gave this sly smile then turned to leave.

If I wasn't scared for my life before like last night I sure was this time. What really concerned me was what does Minerva plan on doing to me? Ms. Irene said she'll just toy with me but what all does she mean by that?


	5. Going back to the hotel

**Yukino's pov**

I was nervous yes but I left the Villa to the garden part alone. When I got there I saw that it had a fountain river that went to the back of the room. I followed the river and saw that it lead to a room.

I entered and saw that it was an office. I went to it and saw a photo album. I opened it and began to look.

At first there weren't that many photos but it was clear it was from a large family.

I went on looking then stopped when I saw a photo of a woman holding a baby in her arms. She was smiling and the baby was looking at her.

I smiled at the cute photo but then the baby's eye turned to me making me drop the photo album. I picked it up only to see that I was on a different page.

I soon felt uneasy when I saw a photo of a very tall man and standing next to him was a girl.

My eyes narrowed a bit.

The girl next to him was Minerva. In this photo Minerva looked to be about 11 or 12. She looked rather gentle next to the man. The man I'm guessing was her grandfather.

"She looked so innocent."

Just then Minerva in this photo looked at me but this time time I didn't drop it. I turned to the next photo.

My eyes widened.

It was a photo of me looking in the photo album. Standing in the doorway was an older Minerva.

I looked over my shoulder.

No one.

I looked back at the photo only to see that Minerva had gotten closer but she didn't have a weapon on her.

I looked over my shoulder.

Again no one.

I gulped then spoke.

"What do you want from me, Minerva?"

No answer but I looked at the photo again only to feel my cloak being placed on me. I stood still but glanced down to see that Minerva was there. She leaned in and licked my ear making me tense up. She left after that. I ran out of the room after that.

When I got to the room where my camera were I looked down to see my notebook and checked it. I recalled Lucy saying that Minerva wrote something in it but I never actually read it so I opened my notebook only to see her writing.

_You have nice handwriting but if you do what I say I won't kill you._

I was scared but I looked at the model of both Minerva and kid Minerva. I set them down and looked at them. I had the knife with me but wondered what did Minerva mean and what did she want with me.

Just then Lucy came in and was in shock.

"Yukino? When did you get your cloak back?"

"Minerva was behind me."

"She didn't hurt you, right?"

"No. I'm okay."

I looked at the kid model of Minerva.

_'Was Minerva a gentle person?'_

Just then I looked at Lucy.

"Where's Ms. Irene and Erza?"

Lucy looked away.

"They both had to leave but Ms. Irene said that we should head back to the Tartaros Hotel before dark."

I nodded then looked back at the notebook only to see a message from Minerva.

Don''t go to the hotel, you will be killed.

I blinked then Lucy came to me.

"Come on Yukino, let's go."

I looked at the notebook. Minerva had a few chances to kill me but didn't what do I do?

I wrote in my notebook.

_If I go to the hotel will you meet me there. I want to ask you something._

I waited then I got a message back.

_Yes. Meet me in the side basement that's blocked off. Bring the small model of the hotel._

I closed my notebook then Lucy and I got the smaller model of the hotel then left to the Tartaros hotel.

We had taken Lucy's car since I couldn't remember where I had parked. I couldn't stop looking at the figures of both Minerva's in my hand. I was really focused on the older one then I looked out the window to look back at the Villa.

_'What happened to her?'_

We arrived to the Tartaros hotel and got checked in. I left to look for the basement that Minerva told me about and when I snuck inside I held the figure and my phone close to me.

The next thing I heard was footsteps coming towards me.

"Is that you, Minerva?"

No answer but the footsteps stopped.

I remained where I was but then felt hands grab my shoulders to keep me in place then I heard a voice.

"Be a good girl for me and I won't any harm come to you."

I glanced up only to greeted with a glowing green eye.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"For nor now just toy with you. I don't plan on killing you."

I just looked at her then she leaned in closer kissing me. I still had her figure and my phone in my hands then the kiss broke. She turned me around and held me from behind.

I was confused then I looked at her as she chuckled.

"I like the way you're holding me so I was returning the favor."

I blinked.

_'Holding her? Wait, the figure.'_

I got out of the hug hearing a slight growl from Minerva. I looked at her only to take a step back.

"I just wanted to know what happened to you. We both know I saw your photos of your family."

"That's it? I thought you wanted something else. In that case go to suite 371, that's my room go to the desk and you will find my letters. Each of them will have both a clue and an answer. No matter what, don't tell anyone about this but most of all don't let him see you."

I blinked.

"Him? The tall old man?"

"Yes. If he sees you he will kill you."

I nodded then left out of the basement.

I made my way to my suite after that. When I got there I wondered why Minerva told me to avoid her grandfather. True she told me that he would kill me but still what for? Isn't she the only one in the city right now from that Villa home.


End file.
